


A Friend in Need

by icandrawamoth



Series: PopoWeek [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Plans, Post-Season/Series 01, popoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Georgi is still down about Anya. Yuuri reaches out.





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> For PopoWeek day 1: going to cinema.

The ice dancers and pair skaters usually don't practice at the same time as the singles, but a scheduling conflict had necessitated the unusual today. Georgi leans against the boards, watching as Anya and her partner practice their twizzles at the far end of the rink. She's as beautiful as ever, dark hair flowing about her determined face, every movement perfect as she spins.

Georgi's heart aches just looking at her, and he wonders if he'll ever truly be over it. Psychologically, he understands that she's moved on, that's she's happy with her new fiance. He really does want that for her, but it doesn't make the fact that she left hurt any less. They, too, had been so happy once, not so long ago...

“-Georgi! Earth to Georgi!” Yuri is shouting, waving a hand in front of his face when he blinks into focus.

“Yeah?”

“Stop mooning over your ex and go home. Practice is over.”

The boy skates away and Georgi sees that the rest are doing the same. Yakov has already disappeared, Mila is following Yuri, and Katsuki and Victor are being as insufferably in love as ever.

“What move are we going to, Victor?” the Japanese skater is asking as they leave the ice arm in arm. “Not something scary, okay?”

Georgi misses Victor's response as he abruptly drops into his own feelings again. “Anya and I used to go to the movies together,” he mutters. Anya loved movies...

Katsuki looks at him. “I'm sorry,” he apologizes. “I didn't mean to upset you.”

Georgi tries to school his features; he hadn't actually meant for the other man so see how bad he was feeling just then.

“Maybe you can come with us?” Katsuki suggest brightly. “It could be fun.”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor whines, but Katsuki ignores him.

“What do you say, Georgi?”

Georgi finds his way to a smile. He may not have Anya anymore, but at least he can have friends. Even if Katsuki is still technically a rival. And Victor is clearly annoyed he's about to intrude on their date, so there's that. “Sure,” he says, stepping forward. He won't let them see how grateful he is for the distraction. “But I agree, nothing scary.”

“Nothing scary.” Victor sighs dramatically. “And I suppose something romantic is out of the question as well.”

“Absolutely,” Katsuki and Georgi agree together. They blink at each other for a moment then break into laughter. Victor just looks completely nonplussed.


End file.
